1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective orthopedic equipment, and more specifically, to an expandable patella guard adapted to provide substantially continuous coverage over the wearer's patella as a corresponding brace is transitioned between an extended configuration and a flexed configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective orthopedic equipment, such as knee braces are well known in the art and are designed to protect a wearer's knee joint from injury, particularly during physical activities, such as motorcycle racing, skiing, football, basketball, and the like. In general, knee braces limit the range of motion of the knee joint to a safe range of motion, e.g., knee braces restrict the joint from movement which may otherwise cause ligament tears, meniscus tears, hyperextension, or other injuries.
Conventional knee braces generally include an upper frame member, a lower frame member, and a pivot member pivotally connecting the upper frame member to a lower frame member. The upper and lower frame members are pivotable relative to the pivot member to define the pivotal range of motion of the knee joint. The knee brace is generally positionable on the wearer's leg about the knee, such that the upper frame member extends slightly above the wearer's knee along the wearer's thigh and the lower frame member extends slightly below the wearer's knee along the wearer's shin. Operation of the knee brace is typically most effective when the brace is properly positioned on the wearer's knee, which in most cases means that the wearer's knee and the brace pivot about substantially the same axis.
As indicated above, conventional knee braces are primarily directed toward limiting movement of the knee joint within a safe range of motion. Consequently, conventional knee braces are not largely concerned with providing coverage over the knee. As such, one area of the knee that oftentimes remains exposed by a knee joint is the patella, e.g., “kneecap.” The patella is a bone which articulates with the femur and covers an articulating surface of the knee joint to provide protection thereto. When the patella experiences a direct blow, the patella may fracture.
In view of the susceptibility of patellar fractures, some knee braces include a patella cup which is loosely connected to the frame of the knee brace to provide a limited amount of coverage over the wearer's patella. Most patella cups are of single piece construction, and thus, may be connected to the brace frame via a tether which has enough slack to allow the brace to flex. As the brace flexes, the patella cup may move out of alignment with the wearer's patella, thereby making the patella vulnerable to injury. Therefore, while conventional braces may employ a patella cup, such traditional patella cups do not provide continuous coverage over the wearer's patella as the knee brace is flexed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a patella guard which provides more continuous coverage of the wearer's patella as the corresponding knee brace is transitioned between an extended configuration and a flexed configuration. Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.